


Happy anniversary

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Married Yousana, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: Hey!This fic is based on this prompt:"Hi so I was wondering because Sana and Yousef can’t do anything because Sana is a Muslim can you please write something about Married Yousana ? And thank you.”I hope this makes you smile a little bit after that awful clip Julie gave us todayLet's not lose hope





	Happy anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this doesn't upset anyone   
> Please know that I wrote this with all my respect

She woke up to find an empty space next to her on the bed. She yawned and looked at the clock on her bedside table, it was 8 am. For a moment she thought that maybe Yousef had already left for work but then she remembered that it was Saturday and he didn’t work on Saturdays. Her next thought was that she had fallen asleep and she needed to go to her work. Then she remembered what day it was and that she had asked for a free day so she could spend it with her husband. Not that her husband was anywhere to be seen. She sat on the bed with her back against the wall and yawned again. She tucked her hair behind her ears and was about to get up when the door opened.

 ** _“I was hoping you would still be asleep”_** Yousef said smiling

 ** _“I just woke up”_** she said **_“Where were you?”_**

 ** _“I was making breakfast for my beautiful wife, we can have it later”_** he made his way to the bed standing by Sana’s side and leaning closer to her

 ** _“Me?”_** she mouthed raising her eyebrow

He nodded and pressed his lips against hers softly. He placed his right hand on her cheek gently brushing his thumb against her skin.

 ** _“Happy anniversary, love”_** he whispered nuzzling her nose with his.

He smiled widely and before Sana could do something about it he jumped to his side of the bed sorting her and making her almost fall.

 ** _“You’re such a kid”_** she said rolling her eyes but internally smiling.

 ** _“But you love me”_** he said wrapping his arms around her so she could rest her head on his chest.

“ ** _I do love you”_** she looked up to him **_“Happy anniversary”_**

He leaned down and kissed her again, a longer and deeper kiss this time. She felt goose bumps in all her skin, her heart beating fast in her chest. It still amazed her how, after a year of being married, every single touch, even if it was just a small one, made her feel like she was 17 again. She wondered if it would ever stop feeling like that, and she sure hope it wouldn’t.  

Yousef pulled away from the kiss but kept his face close to Sana’s, taking in all her beauty. Just like Sana, he still had goose bumps every time they touched and he felt butterflies in his stomach every time he looked at her, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, not only on the outside but also on the inside, he admired her kindness and her strength and each day he spent with her, he was grateful for having her by his side. He tucked a curl behind her ear and smiled at her, lost in her eyes.

 ** _“Stop looking at me like that”_** she said blushing, yes she still blushed when he looked at her

 ** _“Looking at you like what? Like you’re the love of my life? I can’t stop looking at you like that”_** he said kissing her nose

 ** _“You’re so cheesy”_** she laughed

**_“Yes, but again, you love me”_ **

He gave her a smiley peck on her lips.

 ** _“And I love you”_** he added making her smile

 ** _“So, what are we going to do today?”_** she asked

**_“I was thinking about staying in bed just like this”_ **

**_“That’s how you want to celebrate our anniversary?”_ **

**_“With you in my arms? Definitely”_** he said hugging her tighter

She smiled at him and rested her head once again on his chest

 ** _“Besides, in a few months we’re not going to be able to lie here like this, we’ll have other things to do, great, beautiful things to do”_** he said placing his hand on the small bump in her stomach that was barely noticeable.

She covered his hand with hers smiling to herself.

“ ** _Fair enough, sounds like a good plan then”_** she said

**_“I have a reservation for dinner at your favorite restaurant. I can cancel that if you want…”_ **

**_“Don’t you dare”_** she warned him

 ** _“Oh, is mommy having a craving?”_** he joked

 ** _“You have no idea”_** she said **_“You better not cancel that reservation”_**

 ** _“Your wish is my command”_** he said kissing the top of her head tenderly. **_“Oh, I almost forgot something!”_**

He stood up in spite of Sana’s complains and left the room. Sana sat on the bed and waited for him to come back. He returned with a bouquet of bluebells in his hands. Since that Friday afternoon, years ago, he would spontaneously bring her bluebells as a reminder of his love.

 ** _“This is for you my lovely wife”_** he said giving the bouquet to her.

She took it and smelled the flowers while he returned back to his side on the bed next to her.

 ** _“Thank you”_** she said.

He took one of the flowers from the bouquet and placed it on her hair behind her ear.

 ** _“This has been the happiest year of my life”_** he whispered resting his forehead against hers

 ** _“Mine too”_** she said closing her eyes

**_“I love you, Sana”_ **

**_“I love you too, Yousef”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I hope you've liked it♥


End file.
